


The One With the Beard

by mikkimouse



Series: Once In A Blue Moon Prompt Fills [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9838544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: For this prompt: "I would love to see Derek only keeping his beard because Stiles likes touching it and he can never bring himself to shave and risk losing Stiles' hands all over him :)"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr [here](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/129041868050/hey-i-would-love-to-see-derek-only-keeping-his).

“It’s kind of terrifying,” Boyd says. “You’re starting to scare small children.”  


“I am _not_ ,” Derek grumbles.  


“It’s also ninety degrees outside. That can’t be comfortable.”  


It’s absolutely not comfortable. It’s _hot_ , and Derek would love to shave the mess off. But…

“Oh _wow_.” Stiles bounds up and buries his hands in Derek’s beard, carding his fingers through it, looking up in something like awe. “I can’t believe how thick this has gotten. It feels _amazing_. I’ll never be over how soft it is.”  


Derek tries to glare, but he’s pretty sure he doesn’t succeed. At least the beard hides his blush. “Haven’t you ever heard of personal space?”  


Stiles fucking _winks_ at him. “Not with you, mountain man. I want to see how that beard feels other places later.”  


Derek’s face burns hotter. Next to him, Boyd barely smothers a laugh.  


With another wink, Stiles saunters away, probably to argue with Scott about pizza toppings. Derek watches him go, a little helplessly and a lot turned on.

Boyd rubs his chin thoughtfully. “I wonder how Erica feels about beards.”  



End file.
